POR UN BESO
by 39medalla
Summary: Despues de volver de una mision dificil Lady se queda A DORMIR EN EL Devil my cry hasta que algo sucede... primer fanfic por favor reviews advertenci !LEMON!


POR UN BESO.

Lady se encontraba parada de pie, frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo acariciando su enorme vientre, este era el noveno mes de su embarazo, sabía que no faltaba mucho para que aquel momento llegara, y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro al recordar, que por un beso de Dante terminara así.

-**Flash Back- **

Los dos venían de terminar una misión muy difícil creyendo que solo tenían que eliminar un nido de demonios que resulto ser un LEVIATAN y ninguno estaba listo para una sorpresa así. Cuando llegaron por fin al Devil my cry, Lady se dejo caer en el sofá dejando escapar un largo suspiro de agotamiento;

Lady: Estoy muerta. Dijo ella, tirando las botas a un lado del sofá.

Dante: ¿Planeas dormir esta noche aquí? le pregunto con curiosidad el peli plateado.

Lady: Yo creo, ¿porque hay algún problema?

Dante: Claro que no, pero será mejor que duermas conmigo, porque si no te morirás de frio muñeca.

Y como costumbre recibió un dispara que muy rápidamente el hibrido esquivo.

Lady: Si ese es el caso mejor camino hasta mi casa idita.

Dante: Caminarías ocho kilómetros hasta tu casa, no lo creo si de milagro llegaste hasta aquí, pero puedes dormir en el sofá si así lo prefieres.

Lady: Me quedo con el sofá.

Dante sonrió, le dijo que le traería una sabana y una almohada, pero cuando venía a dejárselas Lady ya estaba sumergida en un profundo sueño, el se sorprendió al poder verla así tan inocente y tranquila, sin necesidad de estar esquivando un puñetazo o un disparo de su arma. Se alegraba de poder ambirar sus belleza, desde que la conoció no ha podido dejar de pensar en cómo decirle ``te amo´´, pero que tal si lo rechaza no soportaría eso, de por sí, su vida es un solo desastre es un cazador de demonios siendo el mitad demonio, tiene serios problemas con su padre y su hermano y no problemas que se puedan arreglar con una conversación, y la mitad de las chicas con que ha salido solo se interesan en el dinero y la otra mitad se asusta al saber a que trabaja, pero nunca ha llegado al punto de decirles que él es un medio demonio. Pero con ella era diferente, tenía una sensación de seguridad, de conformidad, de alegría, se acerco un poco más y se sentó a un lado de ella sin despertarla, comenzó a acariciar su mejilla derecha y después movió el cabello que estaba en su rostro para darle una mejor visión de ella. Se acerco y coloco un suave beso en su mejilla, luego la miro y coloco otro beso solo que esta vez fue directo a sus labios, Lady al sentir un peso sobre ella se estremeció despertándose, y al ver que Dante la estaba besando no pudo resistir en darle un puñetazo, lo cual no pudo porque con mucha rapidez el tomo sus muñecas y la inmovilizo por completo. Dante intento profundizar el beso, pero Lady se lo impedía cerrando sus labios firmen mente sin señal de abrirlos, pero un descuido suyo le permitió a Dante poder adentrar su lengua en la boca de Lady. Saboreando cada rincón, se estaba deleitando con ese dulce sabor, y poco después Dante cedió cuenta de que Lady poco a poco dejo de resistirse y comenzó a profundizar el beso, el libero con mucho cuidado sus muñecas que estaban un poco rojas por la fuerza que Dante ejerció sobre ella. La falta de aire hiso que se separaran, pero aun seguían unidos por un hilo de saliva y luego sus lenguas comenzaron una danza de pasión, para después mirarse fijamente halos ojos, mientras que aquellos ojos bicolor se enfrentaron a aquellos ojos azules los dos sabían que querían continuar. Dante poco a poco desabotono la camisa de Lady, y con cuidado el retiro dejando solo el sujetador Dante beso sus labios otra vez y continúo bajando a su cuello y poco a poco bajo hasta su pecho, comenzó tocándolo sobre el sostén pero poco después este comenzó a estorbar y fue retirado con rapidez dejando expuesto los perfectos senos de Lady, el tomo el seno izquierdo y lo apretó, lo froto, y por ultimo lo probo introduciendo el pezón en su boca ganando pequeños gemidos de Lady pero los verdaderos gemidos llegaron cuando Dante comenzó a morder ligeramente los pezones de Lady uno a la vez ganando fuertes gemidos de ella.

Dante dejo caer su chaqueta de cuero a un lado mientras que poco a poco desabotona su pantalón y le dio el honor a Lady de bajar el cierre. Cuando la prenda de Dante fue completa mente retirada, ella quedo impactada al ver el miembro de Dante, aunque todavía estuviera bajo el bóxer no asía falta imaginarse lo grande que era, y se preocupo que Dante le pudiese hacer daño ya que ella era virgen, porque su suerte con los chicos no era muy buena.

Noto que Dante ya avía removido su falda y ella ni cuenta se dio en que momento lo hiso y está a punto de retirar sus bragas pero su voz lo detuvo:

Lady: ¿Dante por favor se gentil?

Dante: todavía no voy a entra pero, si me pides que sea gentil, significaría que tu…

Lady: si todavía soy virgen!

Dijo ella, enojándose esperando recibir algún comentario de Dante pero en cambio recibió un cálido abrazo por parte del peli plateado.

Dante: descuida Lady, yo también lo soy.

Dante todavía era virgen, era imposible pero Lady noto que las manos de Dante estaban temblando así que le dio un tierno beso:

Lady: relájate…

Le susurro al oído seductora mente tumba a Dante en el sofá y poco a poco quito la ultima prenda de Dante dejando expuesto aquel enorme miembro decorado con pre-eyaculatorio ella se inclinó para tomar aquel miembro en su boca. Ella arremolinaba la lengua alrededor de la cabeza muy lentamente, escuchando gemir a Dante sabiendo que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Ella amamantó suavemente, sintiendo su arco contra su boca. Dios, que sabía cómo trabajar esa lengua. Ella amamantó con suavidad al mismo tiempo, sentir que Dante se retorcía debajo de ella…

Dante: Lady… La… dy…

Decía Dante a duras penas, por la excitación que Lady le provocaba, pero bruscamente Dante la retiro de encima de él, lo había lastimado pensó Lady atemorizada.

Dante: estuvo bien.

Como si leyese el pensamiento de Lady.

Dante: es que yo… quiero acerté mía primero.

Dijo como un susurro, y luego se abalanzo contra Lady asiéndole saber que ahora era su turno de hacerla sentir bien, deslizo las bragas de Lady que ya estaban empapadas con su esencia y Dante quedo hipnotizado al ver el valle afeitado de Lady, dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Lady: ¡es realmente vergonzoso así que deja de mirarme así!

Le dijo Lady con un fuerte tono carmín, Dante se inclino y comenzó a probar los labios de aquella delicada flor abriéndolos pétalo por pétalo, para después hallar aquel pequeño botón que Dante lamio delicadamente asiendo enloquecer a Lady, hasta llegar al punto en donde no pudo resistir mas y con un fuerte impulso, Lady se corrió en la boca de Dante, y bebió los jugos sin vacilación, se poso sobre Lady y le dio un profundo beso, ella sintió ese néctar deslizándose por su garganta con un sabor agridulce, después Dante se acomodo entre sus piernas, pero antes miro a Lady a los ojos y le dijo:

Dante: ¿estás segura de esto de esto?

Lady: nunca he estado segura de nada en mi vida he septo esto.

Le respondió ella con una sonrisa, ella se aferro a el fuerte mente y con una pequeña envestida por parte de Dante, introdujo su miembro dentro de ella, sintiendo como una delicada tela se rompía, la tela que significaba la virginidad de Lady, el sabia que le dolía ya que de ella salía un hilo de sangre, pero después de un rato, parecía haberse acostumbrado y sus caderas se movieron en un ritmo constante mientras que sus labios se encontraron una y otra vez hasta que llegaron al clímax.

Los dos se dejaron caer con los brazos entrelazados y se susurraron ``te amo´´

- **Fin del ****Flash Back-**

Ya estoy en casa, grito Dante

Lady: ¿Hola Dante, como te fue hoy?

Dante: bien, dime ¿Qué asías?

Lady: solo estaba recordando.

**FIN. **


End file.
